


Dare

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Blaine, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Puck dares Kurt to go to Scandals, the BDSM club, and find a guy. Kurt is scared at first but once he arrives he discovers he kind of likes the idea





	Dare

“You want me to do  _ what _ ?” Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Puck had to have gone fucking insane.

“I dare you, to go to Scandals,” Puck repeated himself, smirking at the blush that crept up Kurt’s neck.

“What’s Scandals?” Finn said, looking between his step brother and best friend. 

They were sitting in the choir room. It was late, all the actual students had gone home and Puck had snitched a key from a janitor so that the old Glee club students could sneak into their old hangout. Most had protested to the idea at first, but it was the first time they had all been together in years and they did miss this place. Now they were all sitting in a messy circle with empty beer cans littering the floor, playing truth or dare. 

“Isn’t that the BDSM club in Westerville?” Mike asked.

Kurt’s blush deepened.

“That’s exactly what it is,” Puck said.

“I’m not going there!” Kurt said, looking desperately around the group for help.

“You picked dare and that’s my dare!” Puck cried, “You have to go in, find some guy to either fuck or get fucked by and then come back.” he poked Kurt’s shoulder, “Now go.”

“But--”

“Go!” Puck shoved him to his feet. Kurt gave one last terrified glance at the group before walking quickly towards the door.

“You’re giving me details when you’re done!” Puck called after him. 

Kurt very politely flipped him off.

\----

Kurt wasn’t sure what he had expected when he stepped into the dimly lit club. There were people milling about, getting drinks at the bar. There was a stage, that was (luckily) empty for the moment. There was a hall that snaked off to the side, the noises coming from that direction sent chills down Kurt’s spine. And then there was a desk off to the side with a sign plastered to the front saying “Newbies register here”. Register for what, he wasn’t sure and he almost didn’t want to find out, but he figured that was as good a place to start as any.

“Submissive or dominant?” the woman sitting at the desk asked without even looking at him.

“Um...”  _ Neither,  _ he wanted to stay, “submissive,” he couldn’t bear to picture himself tying someone up and doing...  _ things  _ to them.

She handed him a clipboard, “Fill this out.”

He took it, going to stand awkwardly against the wall.

First question:  _ Sex of partner _ . He checked male off.

Second question:  _ Virgin.  _ No

_ Are you up to date on your tests for STD’s or STI’s?  _ Yes

Next came a long list of kinks. He didn’t really mark anything off, except for whipping (which was separated from flogging and spanking), cutting (people did that?), and tickling (He’d always had a fear of it that he couldn’t quite explain). In the maybe column he only checked name calling. It didn’t send chills of arousal down his back, but he didn’t think he’d really mind it all that much. if the Dom liked it, whatever. 

Everything else was a yes, and he added a star next to some of the things he (though he hated to admit it) actually really wanted to try (nipple clamps, sensory deprivation, and breathplay), of course he was still mad at Puck for daring him to do this, but he was actually kind of excited.

He signed the bottom before going over and handing it to the woman.

“Do you want to start tonight, Mr...” she looked at his form, “Hummel?”

“Yes,” he took a deep breath, nodding. 

“Okay,” she typed some things into her computer, “room 26 at the end of the hall.”

Kurt paused for a minute, expecting her to say something else. When she didn’t speak again he turned awkwardly, cutting his way through the people in the main area. He made his way down the hallway he’d seen coming in, keeping his eyes on his feet until he reached the end. He opened the door to 26, stepping inside.

It was empty except for a bed and a dresser. There was a mirror on the wall opposite the bed and he wondered if it was a two-way mirror. He remembered there was a way to check but couldn’t remember what it was. 

He shifted nervously on his feet, shutting the door behind him. He wondered if he should look in the dresser. Was that allowed? Or was that a place only for the Dom to look? Should he strip? Did the Dom do that? Or order him to do that? 

There had been no instructions on the contract and the woman had dismissed him without telling him what to do. He just really wanted to know what he should be doing other than just standing there awkwardly by the door waiting for some man to come fuck him.

He settled for sitting on the edge of the bed. He crossed and uncrossed his legs a couple of times. Crossed made him feel too closed off, made him feel like he was hiding from what was coming. Uncrossed felt unnatural for him. He alway had his legs crossed, this made him feel to open. He sighed, frustrated at himself, settling for crossing them at the ankle. That seemed to work.

But then he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Folded over his chest was just as bad as crossing his legs, but sitting them on the bed behind him made him feel oddly provocative. He tried to just sit with them in his lap, but that seemed awkward as well. 

He groaned, standing up and crossing the room to the mirror. He stared at himself in the reflection, taking a couple of breaths to calm his jittering nerves. Why was he doing this? Why had he let Puck make him do this? Why the fuck had he chosen dare when it was  _ Puck?  _

He was smoothing his hair back when the door finally opened. A tall, skinny man about his age stepped into the room.

Kurt paused for a minute, he was handsome, but there was something about the guy he just didn’t quite like. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was though.

“Are you...” Kurt trailed off. Was this his Dom for the night? Should he ask that question? Was he allowed to speak right now?

“No,” the man seemed to read his thoughts, “I’m Sebastian, I’m just getting you set up.”

Kurt nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

Sebastian smirked a little, “Strip.”

Kurt flushed, but did as he was told, folding his clothes neatly as he removed each article, placing them on top of the dresser. He turned back towards Sebastian, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sebastian’s eyes trailed up his body. Kurt blushed, trying not to be too self-conscious.

“Lay down on the bed.”

Kurt crawled onto it quickly, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He heard Sebastian rifling through the dresser before he came into Kurt’s view. 

He leaned over him, “Blaine wants you gagged, so you won’t be able to use a safeword. Instead, you’ll use your feet.”

Kurt nodded once, hoping the hitch in his breathing from the mention of being gagged wasn’t too noticeable.

“If you need to him to slow down, kick the bed post three times with your right foot,” Sebastian spread Kurt’s legs as he spoke, tying the ankle of the foot in question to the post, “and do the same with your left if you need him to stop.”

Kurt shuddered, feeling so very exposed. His entire body was on edge.

“Put these in,” Sebastian handed him a set of earplugs.

Kurt did as he was told. He willed himself to relax as Sebastian put a ball gag in his mouth and covered his eyes with a silk blindfold. His Dom was doing the sensory deprivation. Kurt shivered with the intensity of that realization. God, he was so turned on already.

The last thing Sebastian did was tie his hands to the headboard and then pat his stomach. Kurt guessed he left, but he couldn’t tell for sure. Everything was silent and black. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

He squirmed a little on the bed as he waited. The wait felt longer than before. He felt like there were eyes on him. Someone could have come into the room without him knowing it, that was kind of the whole point of the blindfold and earplugs. They could be watching him right now, and he was pretty sure now that they were.

He tried to still himself, calm the shaking in his muscles. He was careful to not move his feet too much to make sure they didn’t think he was trying to safeword (safemotion?) out. He just really wanted them to let him know they were here, where they were.

He was panting through the gag, his cock perfectly erect despite not having even really been touched yet. 

The hands came first. They started at his ankles, sliding slowly up his calves and thighs. Feather light, but careful to not tickle. He was grateful for that. 

These hands felt different from Sebastian’s. Callused, and the fingers weren’t as skinny as the other man’s. This must be the Blaine Sebastian had mentioned. Kurt hummed, softly. Blaine. He liked that name.

The hands drifted slowly up his hips, squeezing lightly, rubbing over his abs and chest, tweaking his nipples as they passed over them. He yelped, bucking up and he could swear he heard a chuckle through the foam blocking his hearing. 

The hands disappeared momentarily and he whined at the loss of the man’s touch, but then there was a dip in the bed and weight on his chest. It made it harder to breathe which only seemed to make him harder. And then the hands were back along with a pair of lips that licked and nipped their way up his throat and to his jaw. They paused, biting gently at his earlobe before sliding back down and sucking gently at his peaked nipples. 

Kurt moaned into the gag. His whole body was shaking. He tried to thrust his hips up, desperately searching for some sort of friction, but the man’s weight kept him down.

The man climbed off of him, leaving him alone again. Kurt cried out, frustrated at the sudden lack of touch. It took a minute before the hands returned, rubbing over his nipples and then they were replaced by cold metal. Kurt whimpered as the clamp tightened over his nipple. The pain shot through his body with a wave of pleasure. They felt so much better than he had expected. He secured the other one before stepping away again. Kurt shivered, cold in the open room. 

He jumped as the flogger fell on his stomach, his hips bucking up. He gasped around the gag as the flogger fell again, this time across his inner thigh. The hits came in quick succession, moving up and down his body. His face was turned to the side and he was whimpering quietly into his shoulder. The final one fell across his chest and one of the nipple clamps fell off. Kurt yelped, shivering. 

The hands and lips came back, sliding up and down his body, soothing the tender skin. He melted into the cool touch, sighing as his head lolled back. When the hands reached his neck they slipped behind his head, unlatching the gag. He gasped for breath as the ball was removed, stretching his jaw. The lips gave him a minute before they crashed down on his, catching him in a powerful kiss. They nibbled gently at his lower lip before pulling back. 

The hands slipped under the blindfold, pulling the foam from his ears. It was disorienting at first. His and the man’s breathing sounded too loud after being in silence for so long. 

“I’m going to leave the blindfold on,” he muttered, nipping at his earlobe, “but you can safeword now, so I’m going to untie your feet. Do you remember the safewords?”

“Yellow and red,” Kurt croaked out. 

“Good boy.”

A spark of pleasure pulsed through his body and he felt so close to coming which seemed utterly insane to him because the man had very skillfully avoided even breathing on his cock. 

The man slipped off the bed and Kurt could hear him walking quietly around and untying the knots on his ankles. He massaged the slightly raw skin on each ankle before sliding up in between Kurt’s legs.

“Sir?” Kurt questioned.

“Hmm...” he hummed, seeming to approve of Kurt calling him ‘sir’, “I’m gonna suck you,” he said finally letting his fingers trail across the head of Kurt’s dick.

Kurt shuddered, pulling against the ropes still binding his hands. God, all he wanted to do was touch him. Touch this beautiful man. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was beautiful but he couldn’t imagine him not being. 

“Don’t come unless I say you can,” he said before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Kurt’s cock. 

Kurt’s toes curled as the man’s lips sunk over his cock. It was such a struggle to obey. He’d been on the edge for so long. The man’s head bobbed up and down and Kurt wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. He was no longer in control of the noises escaping his lips. He didn’t really even notice when the noises started forming words.

“Please, p-please,” he whimpered, his hands clutching desperately at the air, “please, sir.”

“Please what, Beautiful?” he pulled off just long enough to speak before sinking back down.

Kurt clenched every muscle in his body, holding back his orgasm by sheer force of will, “Please, sir, may...” he panted, his chest heaving. It was so hard to form words while he was licking around him, dipping his tongue into his slit each time he came up, “m-may I co-come?”

“No,” he said.

Kurt groaned. It hurt. The heat rising in his stomach, coiling tight. It was getting painful.

“Ask again,” the man’s hands were sliding up and down Kurt’s thighs as he licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head.

“P-please, sir,” he sobbed out, his hips bucking up against his will, “please may I c-come?”

“Go ahead,” he sunk down over him, swallowing every bit of Kurt’s cum as he unfurled in his mouth. He helped him through the orgasm as he sunk deep into the bed, exhausted. 

The man captured Kurt’s lips, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Kurt let his mouth be invaded by the other man’s tongue, relishing in the feel of it all. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and there was a part of him desperately hoping for another one. 

The man freed his hands and pulled them down, letting Kurt curl into a ball against his (still clothed) chest. He ran his hands over Kurt’s back, soothing, whispering a litany of “good boy” and “so good for me”. Those words made Kurt happier than he would ever like to admit to anyone. Except maybe this man. 

They stayed like that for a while as Kurt came down from his orgasm, his face nuzzled into the man’s chest, and, God, he smelled incredible. Kurt felt like he should be doing more. The man hadn’t orgasmed, and after what he’d just done for Kurt, God, the least he could do would be give him a hand job. Kurt had never cared much for blowing, but right now he was pretty sure he’d look at it like a fucking gift from the gods to have this man’s cock in his mouth.

Kurt uncurled slightly, his hands slipping down to the man’s pants, fumbling a little with the button on his jeans.

“Kurt” he asked, “what are you doing?”

Kurt froze at the sound of his name coming from this man’s lips. It made sense that he knew his name. He had to have looked at his contract to know everything he knew. To know about how much Kurt wanted the sensory deprivation. To know about not letting the flogger drag over his skin after each hit, because that could tickle and send him into a panic attack. Of course he’d seen the paper, of course he knew Kurt’s name. It didn’t stop the incredible wave of pleasure that spread through his body at the sound of it, though.

“I... You... I mean...” Kurt shrugged, not sure how to put what he’d been planning to do into words. He could feel the furious blush creeping into his cheeks and he tried to hide it in the man’s chest but he grabbed his chin and tugged his face up. 

Kurt could feel him studying him and yearned desperately to be able to look at this man. Was he white? Black? Did he have brown hair? Blonde? Black? Curly? Straight? Short? Shaggy? What were his eyes like? Did he have scars? His lips felt plump, and they tasted sweet, but did they look like that too?

He almost seemed to read his mind as his hands fluttered around to untie the silk covering Kurt’s eyes and keeping this incredible man from his view.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He tipped his head up to finally look up at the man, and dear GOD, he was right and he didn’t even have a chance to look at all of him. His eyes alone were more beautiful than any other’s he’d ever seen before. A creamy mocha? Honey? Caramel? No words really seemed to fit the color of his eyes and the fact that he couldn’t think of what they looked like made them even more beautiful. More unique. Then there were his eyebrows. Black and bushy and oddly triangular shaped and once again so incredibly unique. Kurt’s eyes trailed up to his hair, falling in crazy curling locks across his forehead and all he wanted to do was touch it. 

He reached up hesitantly, “Sir?”

He smiled at him and Kurt felt like he was melting into a puddle with the warm feeling that spread through his body. “Go ahead,” he said, “and you can call me Blaine right now, if you like.”

Blaine. Kurt remembered that name from earlier. He remembered how much he liked the sound of it. He’d completely forgotten it in the intensity of everything he’d been feeling.

“Blaine,” he muttered, his fingers tracing across all the features of his face as he tried to memorize every piece of him. His face was so soft. He never wanted to stop touching it. His hand slid up into his hair, playing with the messy curls and, god, Kurt loved this feeling. Things had definitely taken a turn to way more intimate that Kurt had been expecting his night to go and he absently wondered if this was normal. 

“You up for a round two?” Blaine asked.

Kurt snapped his eyes away from Blaine’s lips, “S-sure,” he stuttered out.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Blaine said.

“No, no, I want to.” Kurt nodded quickly.

“Okay,” Blaine said, pushing Kurt onto his back, “stay there,” the domination was back in his voice and there was nothing Kurt wanted more than to please him.

Blaine climbed of the bed, stripping down methodically and placing his clothes next to Kurt’s on the dresser before he started digging through the drawers. Kurt’s jaw dropped, because the impossible had happened. The rest of Blaine was even more beautiful than just his face and he couldn’t believe it was real. He was now seriously expecting to wake up with this all having been some incredibly fucked up wet dream because there was no way someone as beautiful as Blaine could actually exist. 

But he didn’t wake up. Blaine continued to dig around in drawer as Kurt admired his body. His broad shoulders and narrow waist and perfectly round ass. He was busy studying the birthmark on the back of his neck, just above his right shoulder, when he turned around. 

“Do you know what this is?” Blaine asked, holding up the bottle of lube he had in his hand.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt breathed. Blaine smiled, approvingly, as Kurt slipped back into submission. 

Oh God, Kurt wanted Blaine inside of him so bad. This was more than he would have hoped to ask for. Blaine crawled back on the bed, placing himself between Kurt’s legs and Kurt could feel himself hardening again. Kurt immediately tried to reach out to Blaine the second he was within touching distance. He wanted to run his hands over his chest and stomach. To feel Blaine’s nipples harden under his touch. He wanted it so bad.

“Kurt, no.” 

Kurt’s arms fell back to his sides as he pouted up at Blaine.

“Do I have to tie you up again?” his voice was low as he glared at him.

“N-no, sir,” Kurt mumbled, hating the fact that he had disappointed Blaine.

“You’ll be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself?” 

“Yes, sir,” Kurt said.

“Good boy,” Blaine hummed. He surveyed the scene for a minute before deciding how to proceed. He lifted Kurt’s legs, placing them on his shoulders and crawling forward slightly so he was closer to him. He squirted some lube into his hand. 

Kurt gasped as he rubbed the cold gel into his crack, his fingers teasing his hole. He adjusted to the temperature of the gel quickly, but Blaine didn’t go any farther than just teasing at the edge of his hole and never actually slipping in.Kurt whined, thrusting his hips, trying to get Blaine to understand what he wanted without speaking.

Blaine chuckled, “So eager,” he said, quietly.

“Please, sir” Kurt begged.

“What do you want, Beautiful?” 

“I-I want you inside me,” he whimpered, desperately, his hands fisting the sheets as he tried to not touch.

Blaine hummed in approval finally pushing one finger into Kurt. Kurt’s hips tried to buck up instantly, but Blaine held him down. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, it had been a while since he’d bottomed, but he quickly adjusted as Blaine crooked his finger, twisting it around inside him.

“M-more,” he gasped.

Blaine obliged more quickly this time, pulling out for a minute to get more lube and then returning with two fingers. Kurt mewled happily as he reached up to grab himself, and, yeah, he was fully hard again.

“No,” Kurt’s hand dropped back to his side, “you  _ do not  _ get to come again until I do.”

Kurt nodded fervently, looking up at Blaine sheepishly.

“Good boy.”

Kurt hummed, loving being called that so much. Blaine crooked his fingers in just the right way and Kurt’s hips rocked off the bed before he could stop himself. Blaine smiled to himself, rubbing his fingers over Kurt’s prostate a few more times before pulling out to get more lube.

“You ready for a third?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt panted out.

Blaine listened, and Kurt was pretty sure he was too turned on to draw it out any farther.

“Please, sir,” Kurt whimpered when he finally felt stretched enough.

“What do you want, Beautiful?”

“ _ You,  _ sir. I want  _ you. _ ”

Blaine nodded, slicking himself up quickly. He lined up with Kurt’s hole.

“Please, please, please,” Kurt was whining. God, he need Blaine so bad. Needed him inside of him, need to touch-- no. He stopped his hands mid reach. Not allowed to touch. Can’t touch.

Blaine’s laugh turned into a groan as he pushed in, “So tight, baby,” he said, “so fucking tight. Mine,” he hissed.

“Yours,” Kurt agreed happily, “all yours, sir.”

It felt so good. Felt so amazing having Blaine inside of him, pushing in and out of him, hips thrusting against his ass. Kurt couldn’t think of a better feeling at the moment. Just felt so good. Kurt was too far gone the second Blaine’s cock hit his prostate to realize his hands flew up to Blaine’s hips, pulling him forward, making him go faster. Good thing was Blaine seemed too far gone as well to really react.

“C-come with me, Beautiful,” Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt, jerking as they both peaked and rode out the orgasms together. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, kissing him sloppily with probably a little too much tongue and biting, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind.

“You disobeyed,” Blaine finally got out.

“Sorry,” Kurt muttered into his neck.

“I’m gonna have to punish you for that,” Blaine pulled out of Kurt but was too tired to go anywhere and just adjusted himself next to him on the bed.

“Later,” Kurt breathed, “Sleepy time now?” he nuzzled into Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine sighed, “We can’t sleep here,” but he didn’t make any move to get up, just wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“Blaine,” Kurt asked, showing that he was completely out of sub mode right now.

“Hmmm?” Blaine hummed into his hair.

“Can I... see you again?” 

Blaine froze for a minute and Kurt immediately felt like he had done something wrong. Blaine didn’t want to see him again. What had happened tonight was normal and Kurt was just building it up in his mind that it was something special. He fought the tears pricking his eyes as he rolled away from Blaine, stumbling awkwardly on wobbly leg towards the dresser.

“Kurt, where are you going?” Blaine sat up, swaying a little as blood rushed back to his head.

“I-I need to get home. My friends will be worried. This took much longer than I expected it to,” He shot out the answers quickly, not waiting for a reply as he slipped into his skinny jeans.

“Kurt.”

He already had his shirt halfway buttoned.

“Kurt, stop,” Blaine was suddenly in front of him, his hands catching Kurt’s and stilling them on the button he was trying to button. 

Kurt kept his feet on the ground.  _ Nothing special, _ he thought,  _ just an ordinary day for him and I was building it up. Like I always do. _

“Kurt, look at me,” the impulse to please him was still there, forcing Kurt to raise his eyes to Blaine’s, “of course I want to see you again, Beautiful.”

The word sent chills down Kurt’s back and it took him a minute to catch exactly what he’d just said, “Wait... really?”

“Yeah,” Blaine brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair out of Kurt’s face, “I really do.”

Kurt smiled brightly.

“Now, stop getting dressed and get back on the bed. I wasn’t done cuddling with you,” Blaine harped, climbing back onto the bed. 

“Is that my punishment for touching you?” Kurt scoffed, sarcastically, pulling his shirt back off. 

“It might have been, but now that you said that I think it’d be really nice to see that ass of yours cherry red.”

Kurt shivered, curling up in Blaine’s arms. 

One day he might have to thank Puck for making him do this. Maybe not.


End file.
